


I'm With You

by blackholesandeyes



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 10:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackholesandeyes/pseuds/blackholesandeyes
Summary: How could he ever say no to you?





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set after Law and Luffy's alliance in Punk Hazard. It's kind of messy but this story is really close to my heart. So, enjoy!

"Hey, you cut your hair." 

You turned around to see Law, hands deep in his pocket, watching you intently. You touched your hair almost absentmindedly, running your fingers through them. You really like your short hair. Somehow it made you feel more light and you don't have to always put them up to boot. Words passed your lips before you can stop them.

"Do you like it?" 

Law blinked a few times looking as surprised as you felt before he angled his face away from yours. You can hear a faint laugh coming from him and you inwardly curse yourself for even asking it. It was your childhood habit, you always asked for his opinion on everything. You're supposed to have outgrown them. You closed your eyes in embarrassment. 

After a few minutes of Law snickering and you just wanting a sea king to swallow you whole, he replied, "You always hide behind your long hair but, y'know, I've always loved playing with them and seeing you whimper when I pulled on them." his face turned wistful, "Ha, I guess we can't all stay the same." 

"You're saying I've changed?"

He gave you a blatant stare. "Yeah."

"And you haven't?" You asked in disbelief.

Law looks perplexed at your question. "I'm still the same." The same messy hair, same tired eyes, same psychotic impulses, and still the same feelings for the same person. 

You were about to argue with him on that but he gave you a final glare, as if saying don't you dare pick a fight with me now, so you just sighed, "Fine."

You gave him your meanest eye to which he replied with a smile, the genuine one that he only does when he's around you and no one else. You felt your chest tighten with what felt like longing. Your face seems to have a mind of its own and smile back at him, because it was impossible not to. Right then, A cold wind flew by, your short strands of hair tickling your cold cheeks. You fought back a shiver as you enveloped your arms around your body. It did little to help warm you up.

"Let's go inside. It's too cold here." 

But you didn't want to go in just yet. You haven't seen Law in years and it's even longer since you've had a chance to talk to him alone like this, just the two of you. You know the moment you two walk inside the building Law would put his walls up again, talking to him, really talking to him would be different. He'd keep distance. He's always had that principle that you knowing him would only get you in trouble, which leads to getting you hurt, and that is the last thing that he wants. But you couldn't care less about something like that and you still miss him, you always do. Even now, standing around in the snow you still feel like he's not close enough, not real enough.

"I like the cold." You replied petulantly, trying to hide your already trembling lips.

"Someone's gonna think I killed you or something. They're probably looking for you right now. Either that swordsman or the chef. Maybe both."

"Probably both." You half laughed remembering the glare (Zoro) and wary look (Sanji) they threw at Law. "But please, I'm way too strong for you to kill me. We both know that."

"Whatever you say." He gave you a doubtful look. "Come on, let's head back."

"Hmph, fine."

As you walked side by side with him, relishing the warm that emanates from his body despite you not even touching, you couldn't help but think about Law and your captain's recent alliance. It wasn't hard to figure out the reason behind Law's decision to work together with Luffy to defeat Kaido. A vivid image of a viscious grin and pink feathers intruded your mind. The shiver that passed though you this time has nothing to do with the cold. Law wanted revenge. That much was clear. No amount of persuasion and begging could stop him from it. 

"I know what you're planning, Law. I can't say I like it but.. it was a long time coming, I suppose." 

From your peripheral vision you could see Law setting his lips into a grim line. No doubt feeling uncomfortable at the topic you've brought up. Cora-san's death was a bruise he never really recovered from. The fact that he'd even shared that part of his life with you showed just how much he trusted you. Even with the most troubled, vulnerable parts of him. 

"Law, promise me one thing." 

He let out a sigh, "You know I can't-"

"Don't die."

Law looked surprised at your sudden words. The two of you had stopped walking now. There was an invisible tension in the air and you tried not to hold your breath. Doflamingo was not someone to take lightly. The stakes are high, if his alliance with Luffy was any indicator. 

Warm hand touched your shoulder and you looked up to see Law staring back at you. His face only inches from you now. Your heart immediately picked up its pace. You have never seen him like this before, his eyes set in determination and something else you can't quite name. For a few moments, the two of you just stand there. Eyes boring into one another in simple silence. None of you made any move to retreat.

Finally, he said quietly, as if he meant for the words to be only heard by you, "I promise. For you, and Cora-san. I'll get out of this alive."

Then, your face broke into the biggest smile you've had in a while. Law let out a shout of protest before you wound your arms around him, pulling him into a long overdue hug.


End file.
